


it's for research purposes

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged up to 16-17, Boys Kissing, Byeler - Freeform, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Language, M/M, byler, oh my GOD im going down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Byers didn’t know how he got himself into these types of situations.ormike is writing a book with a romance. he doesn't know how to do a romance. will shows him.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	it's for research purposes

**Author's Note:**

> my GAY SONS anyways enjoy

Will Byers didn’t know how he got himself into these types of situations.

Alright, that was a fucking lie. He knew exactly how he got himself in this situation—in fact, Mike Wheeler was always the reason that he threw the logical reasoning instilled in him right out the window.

His best friend was in the middle of working on his novel while Will sat on his bed, reading and humming softly to himself. Everything was normal. Just guys being dudes. Nothing to worry about.

Until Mike turned around, an aggravated expression on his face. Will couldn’t decide if he was concerned or amused. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh,” The taller boy blinked as if he didn’t expect Will to notice his change of demeanor. “It’s- it’s stupid.”

Concerned. Definitely concerned.

“Well, it was important enough to make you upset,” he argued, putting his book down and giving Mike his full attention. “What’s up?”

Mike seemed to have an internal debate on whether or not he should explain his dilemma with Will. After a moment of contemplation, he shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. “It’s just that- uh, I’m writing a book with romance in it and I feel kinda stupid trying to explain stuff like kissing and- and stuff like that when I haven’t kissed anyone, you know? It’s like, weird because I don’t know what it feels like and so I can’t really describe it or anything.”

And now here he was, sat across from Mike Wheeler on his bedroom floor. He wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans, a blush already beginning to grow on his face. “Are you ready?” he croaked out.

Mike nodded, eagerly. “So, how do you-? Where do you put your hands?”

“Usually when I kiss someone, I like to cup their face. You know, it gives you more control.” Will managed, swallowing down his anxiety and embarrassment. He scooted a little closer to Mike, gently taking his hands into his own and lifting them to his face. The feeling of Mike’s palms resting on his cheek was enough to make his heart race. “Like this.”

Mike didn’t seem to notice his blush as he smiled, allowing Will to direct his movements without hesitation. “Okay, cool!”

“And then, when you know that both of you are on the same page, you-”

“Wait, how do you know if you’re on the same page?” Mike interrupted, but he didn’t mind.

“Well, sometimes people ask you if they can kiss you. Other times you just know.” Will shrugged, Mike’s hands still cupping his face. “It’s hard to explain, I guess.”

Mike nodded, silently telling Will to continue.

“So, basically you just lean in and add pressure against the other person’s lips,” he mumbled, not feeling the need to talk in full-voice seeing as they were in such proximity with each other. “Oh, and be sure to close your eyes. It’s weird if you keep them open.”

At that, Mike’s eyelids fluttered shut and it truly sunk in that holy shit, they were about to fucking kiss. Mike gently pulled Will’s face closer to him and Will sank into his touch.

After a moment of hesitation, their lips crashed into each other. 

The feeling of Mike’s mouth moving against his was indescribable—it took every ounce of self-control in him to not fucking moan right then and there. Will wasn’t sure if Mike was enjoying it as much as he was, but he noticed that Mike tried adding more pressure in the kiss, as they talked about earlier.

It was a short kiss, but it felt electric. Every nerve ending in Will’s body seemed to shake vibrantly with excitement. They pulled away, each taking a moment to collect themselves.

“What were your characters’ names?” Will mumbled, leaning his forehead against Mike’s. 

“What?”

“For your book,” he clarified, leaning back to look at Mike. “You never told me.”

“Oh, uh, I- it’s a funny story, actually,” Mike stuttered, shifting awkwardly. “I don’t have a romantic subplot in my book.”


End file.
